¿Palabras dulces?
by Elying-chan21
Summary: ¿Kushina La Bella y Minato La Bestia?. Es sorprendente lo que con simples palabras se puede lograr.


_Hola!_

_Traje un Os MinaKushi, esta vez en mi opinión esta algo perver….xD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía xD._

* * *

**¿Palabras dulces?**

* * *

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Minato, sus ojos tristes miraban a su plato de ramen a medio comer, su cabeza se encontraba recargada en su mano abierta y su mente divagaba en un solo pensamiento o más bien en una sola persona.

-Minato-

Toda la mañana había estado así…triste, no tenía hambre, no tenia sueño, no tenía ganas de hacer nada…solo de verla, de verla y escucharla.

-Minato-

Su cabello largo, brillante y de un color tan rojo, sus ojos azules, su blanca piel en lo que a él respectaba era la mujer perfecta, la mujer que desde el momento en que la vio, logro quitarle el aliento.

-¡Minato!-

Kushina, siempre alegre, siempre radiante, siempre hermosa y cuando no estaba con ella más de dos horas, su mundo se derribaba y su día se hacía simplemente...aburrido.

-¡Minato!-grito una voz masculina sacándolo por completo de su trance causando que cayera de su banco en el suelo de sentón.

Asustado movió la cabeza hacia todos lados terminando por posar sus ojos en la persona que lo había asustado, un fastidiado y algo enojado Fugaku lo miraba desde su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa? Me asustaste-se quejo mientras se paraba.

-te he estado llamando y no me contestas, estas dormido, estas ido, ya te pareces a Shikaku aburrido y sin prestar atención-reclamo Fugaku mientras tomaba los palillos para volver a comer-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto antes de que los fideos entraran en su boca.

-¿he? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto extrañado.

-estas muy distraído y eso no es normal en ti ¿te molesta algo?-Minato desvió la mirada y Fugaku alzo una ceja, el no era de las personas que preguntaban sobre cosas ajenas pero Minato había estado raro desde la mañana, era su amigo y no le quedaba de otra más que preguntar y ver si algo podía hacer.

-bueno yo…es que yo, Kushina ella…-una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de Fugaku al escucharlo tartamudear y mencionar a la pelirroja, ahora sabía lo que le pasaba.

-ya entiendo…-hablo divertido causando que Minato lo mirara-aunque, lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo te fuiste a fijar en Kushina?-

Minato miro al frente, el si entendía, el si sabia-eso es muy fácil-Fugaku lo miro extrañado ante la mirada de tonto enamorado que Minato había puesto-me enamore de ella porque Kushina es la mujer más maravillosa de todas, -Fugaku alzo una ceja ¿estaba bromeando no?- por que con su sonrisa ilumina cualquier lugar que este en obscuridad, las nubes se disipan con su alegría-¿desde cuándo Minato era un cursi?, Fugaku negó con la cabeza, era sorprendente las estupideces que te hacia decir el… amor- ella es una mujer fuera de lo común, divertida, bromista, da todo de si cuando quiere algo, la amo porque veo en ella cosas que los demás no…-un suspiro soñador salió de los labios de Minato al decir lo último, Fugaku casi rompe a reír con todas las cursilerías que de la boca de Minato habían salido…decir que Minato Namikaze estaba enamorado era poco.

-¿es en serio? ´ttebane-pregunto una voz tras ellos causando que Minato se paralizara.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el rostro de una sonrojada y sonriente Kushina.

-Ku-Kushina-hablo Minato aun sorprendido.

-e-es en serio todo lo que dijiste ´ttebane-pregunto Kushina aun sonrojada, con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora sintiendo de nuevo esas cosquillas en el vientre que solo Minato le causaba.

Había tenido hambre y había dejado lo que tenía que hacer por buscar algo de comer…obviamente ese algo era rameen. Pero jamás espero encontrar y escuchar algo así.

Amaba a Minato, pero nunca pensó que él pensara todo eso de ella, escucharlo decir eso de esa forma tan natural había hecho que su pecho se inflara y su corazón se llenara de alegría.

-h-hai-contesto Minato sonrojado, después de todo era la verdad, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, solo que nunca había tenido el valor de decirle palabras tan cursis y melosas a Kushina, en varias ocasiones desde que estaban juntos le había dicho que la amaba pero jamás había podido expresarle sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como en esa ocasión, claro que no se los había dicho de manera directa.

-Minato-kun…-sonrió Kushina lanzándose a él y enredando sus brazos en su cuello, pequeñas lagrimas de pura felicidad estaban queriendo salir de sus ojos-te amo tanto, eres único, un hombre único y algo cursi pero lindo, contigo pude llenar el recipiente con amor ´ttebane-Fugaku que había estado mirando todo de manera incomoda ladeo el rostro al igual que Minato ¿rellenar que con qué? Como fuera que Kushina haya dicho Minato se sentía increíble por lo que en esos momentos salía de la boca de Kushina-eres tierno, muy sexi, increíblemente bueno cuando estamos en la cama, cuando me haces el amor siento que soy la Caperucita Roja y la princesa Rapunzel pasando por los castillos de la Sirenita y Cenicienta-las mejillas de Fugaku adquirieron un pequeño tono rosado ante lo que oía, ahora entendía porque Mikoto había llamado a Kushina "señora que mucho a pecado"*-, eres increíblemente tierno y te amo tanto ´ttebane-dijo besándolo en los labios, Minato sonreía ante cada beso que Kushina le daba ¿Quién diría que unas simples palabras causarían ese efecto? –vámonos de aquí Minato-kun-susurro Kushina en la oreja del rubio causando que este se estremeciera.

Sin perder tiempo la cargo como a una princesa, justo como Kushina había descrito-esta vez pasaras a ser La Bella y yo…yo seré la bestia-hablo con voz ronca. Kushina asintió sonrojada y en cuestión de segundos ambos desaparecieron.

Fugaku parpadeo sorprendido, eso había sido sumamente…incomodo. Hizo una nota mental: decir palabras dulces a las mujeres…al parecer, las mujeres se "encendían" con ellas.

-¿Quién pagara eso?-pregunto el viejo apuntando con el gran cucharon al plato a medio comer de Minato.

Fugaku frunció el ceño-maldito Namikaze-mascullo molesto.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Al otro lado de la aldea…

-¿mamá que es eso?…¿u-una bestia?-pregunto asustado un pequeño niño al escuchar unos sonido guturales cerca de donde se encontraban.

-¡Minato!-se escucho un grito para después oírse un gran gruñido.

La mujer que tenia cogida la mano de su hijo solo se sonrojo-n-no…no es nada, amor-contesto para después posar sus manos en las orejas de su hijo-vámonos, vámonos, camina y no oigas nada si-decía la mujer mientras caminaban.

Esos sonidos…eran los de una verdadera bestia.

* * *

_Jajaja k fic tan perver, pero bueno espero k les gustara xD. Las princesas (Rapunzel, La Sirenita y La Cenicienta) son propiedad de Disney y Caperucita (no se de quien sea propiedad) de su respectivo creador o dueño._

_*Señora que mucho a pecado: Mujer con mucha experiencia (ya saben a lo que me refiero ;)_

_Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
